Nintendo World
by mr-mcd2k3
Summary: Nintendo's biggest stars come together in a heart stopping adventure to stop Bowser's wicked association of villains READ/REVIEW! [Rated PG for some adventure action]


Nintendo's biggest stars come together for the first time in an amazing adventure!  
  
Please note that I do not own any of the characters in this story; they are all trademarks of Nintendo of America Inc.  
  
Nintendo World A fan fiction story by Mr_mcd2k3  
  
CHAPTER I: NINTENDOPOLIS  
  
The delicate rays of the sun warmed Mario's face. How could life be any better? he thought, laying in the sun on the beautiful beach, Peach to my left, Toadsworth to my right and the great sun above me. Mario had decided to extend his vacation to Isle Delfino. After beating the monstrous Bowser and his son, he decided it was the least he deserved. It hadn't been too long since Mario, his girlfriend, the lovely Princess Peach, and her attendants, the mushroom-headed Toad family had flown to Isle Delfino from the Mushroom Kingdom. What could possibly go wrong now?  
  
* * *  
  
Samus was breathing heavily. Ridley would not quit. The purple monster leaped out at her. She just barely dodged the attack. Shehed her Chozo Suit into a ball and rolled through Ridley's legs. The creature screeched in anger. From behind him, Samus delivered a powerful blow to Ridley, then proceeded to grab him with her grappling beam and threw him into the wall of the ship. Ridley was stunned and decided to flee. He flew away into deep space, feeling weak. Samus took off her helmet and let her beautiful blond hair flow.  
  
* * *  
  
Pikachu let out a strong thunder attack at Poliwhirl. The blue Pokémon fainted immediately. Ash hugged his small mouse type Pokémon. "We did it Pikachu!" he cheered with his scratchy voice. "Pi.Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu. Poliwhirl's trainer called it back into its Pokéball. "No!" The trainer ran off. Ash's best friends and traveling buddies, Misty and Brock, came up to him and congratulated him for his victory. Ash thanked them and looked up into the early evening sun. He was proud.  
  
* * *  
  
Now, there appears to be no connection between these characters, right? Mario and Peach were enjoying a relaxing vacation on Isle Delfino, Samus was battling monstrous space scum, and Ash and Pikachu had won a Pokémon battle against someone else. All normal, right? Maybe not in our world. But in Nintendopolis, these are normal events. Well Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and the rest of the Kong clan were doing their thing in Donkey Kong Land. Ness was doing his thing in Eagleland. Kirby was puffing around Dreamland. Captain Falcon was racing and doing his thing on the Big Blue racing track. Link was keeping Hyrule and the darling Princess Zelda safe. And while Nana and Popo, the Ice Climbers, scaled Ice Mountain, Fox was battling fiends on Dinosaur Planet. Yes, all normal events in Nintendopolis. But what was abnormal was how these Nintendopolis residents would come together and have to overcome the biggest challenge of their lives.  
  
CHAPTER 2: NAVU  
  
The NAVU had been complete. "This is such a great idea, Dad," said Bowser Jr. to his father, the wicked and devious King Koopa, better known as Bowser. Bowser roared in response. "Thank you son," Bowser growled, "I knew the Nintendopolis Association of Villains Unite would be a great idea." "Almost everyone is here, Dad," exclaimed Bowser Jr., "Ganondorf, King K. Rool, Samurai Goroh, King Dedede, Ridley, but who's missing?" "Prepare for trouble." "Make it double." Two shady characters, their faces shadowed by darkness one of which had a cat-like creature hanging on to his shoulder came into the room from a rope on the ceiling. They were about halfway down when CRASH! they fell down to the ground of the room. The sheepish characters hurried themselves aright, trying to look as professional as they intended to be. "To protect the world from devastation." "To unite all peoples within our nation." They continued the short introductory poem until introducing themselves as Team Rocket, Jessie and James. The little cat, which turned out to be a Pokemon, could talk. They had been trying to capture Ash's Pikachu for years, but had been unsuccessful. "We heard all about the NAVU scheme," the cat, Meowth, said, "we rushed over as soon as we could!" Samurai Goroh, a bulky man who was Captain Falcon's rival in F-Zero racing, slammed his fist down in anger. "Argh!" he shouted, "so when do we get to hear about your so-called ultimate plan, Koopa!" The other villains had a murmur of agreement in response. "Let's hear it," roared Ganondorf, the monstrous fiend out to destroy Hyrule. And Link and Princess Zelda with it. "Well, I'm very glad to have you here." "Will you get on with it!" demanded K. Rool Bowser roared. "The plan begins now."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3:THE UNDERGROUND ROOM  
  
The castle was rumbling. Princess Zelda had no idea what was going on. She was at her vanity when it started shaking. "What's happening?" she uttered. She started running. She didn't care where, but just away from here. The rumbling became stronger and stronger. Dust and debris began falling from the ceiling. "Aaahh!" the princess screamed as a large piece of debris fell from above her. But before she could think she was tackled forward and picked up. The fragments fell down behind her. Holding her was Link, the warrior and protector of Hyrule. He arrived just in the nick of time. He started running. He didn't care where, but just away from here.  
  
* * *  
  
Oh no my dear, Hyrule was not the only land of Nintendo World to experience this violent earthquake. Isle Delfino, the Mushroom Kingdom, Eagleland, F- Zero, Dinosaur Planet, all of Nintendopolis, experienced it. How it happened was a mystery. But what happened next to Link and his Princess had happened to all the other Nintendopolins already. I told you there'd be a connection.  
  
Zelda couldn't help herself. They were out of the castle and Link had saved her life. "Thank you, Link." She leaned in closer, ready to kiss him. But the next thing she knew, the ground swallowed them faster than the speed of light. They were as close as they were before. "Look at those two lovebirds," cried Diddy Kong. "Haha!" Link and Zelda, embarrassed as could be, got away from each other and looked at all of the characters in the underground room. The residents of Nintendopolis were inside! Ness Franklin fell into the room next. "Ouch!" exclaimed the big-headed 13-year-old boy. His pet and friend, Mr. Saturn, a small creature from Eagleland, was hanging on to his back. "Join the club," Fox McCloud's compadre Falco monotonously droned. Ness was a shocked as Link and Zelda were. Nintendopolins were everywhere! "Does anyone know what's going on?" asked Popo, the male of the two Ice Climbers. "I have no idea!" said Dixie Kong. All of a sudden, Bowser walked into the room. Mario's younger brother Luigi noticed him right away. The thing that was weirdest about it was that he could see Ash's friend Misty right through him. Luigi was freaked out! "It's-a Bowser!"  
  
CHAPTER 4: HERE COME THE NAVU  
  
Mario had had enough. He stood up. "Bowser, what's-a goin' on!" Bowser stomped in fury. "You fool!" he growled, "it's now time for my best plan ever to go to work!" "What is it?" Princess Peach firmly stated. "It's finally time for me to take over Nintendopolis!" screamed Bowser, "and soon the world!" Fox McCloud turned and whispered to Ash, "how many times have we heard the old 'take over the world thing'?" Mario, in anger ran at Bowser and threw a punch. He ran right through Bowser and fell down. "He's a hologram, Mario!" Captain Falcon advised, "he isn't really here!" "We can see your friend is intelligent, Mario," said Bowser. "We? What do you mean we?" Falcon demanded. Just then Samurai Goroh appeared. Captain Falcon brought his hand into a fist. "Goroh!" Samurai Goroh laughed wickedly. Just then, Team Rocket came in. Ash, Misty, Brock and even Pikachu were surprised to see them. "Prepare for trouble!" "Make it double!" "Oh will you cut that mindless poem out!" King K. Rool said, suddenly appearing. Donkey Kong got into a fighting stance. Ganondorf entered. He slammed his sword into the ground in a cryptic pose. He brought it up toward Link, just daring him to make a move. Link stood in front of Zelda and drew his sword. King Dedede entered and held his hammer out at the pink puffball, Kirby Ridley flew in. Samus was at the ready. "Now-a, Bowser," demanded Mario, "what are you up-a to?" Bowser gave him the wickedest smile he had ever seen.  
  
CHAPTER 5: THE PLAN IS REVEALED James laughed. "Ha! We're gonna show you!" Jessie continued, "maybe we'll capture Pikachu!" Team Rocket danced around in happiness and began to laugh. "Never!" exclaimed Ash. "Ash," said Brock, "you realize you're talking to a hologram, don't you?" Ash growled at the duo and their Pokemon. A hologram of Nurse Joy, the Pokecenter nurse appaeared. She had been Brock's longtime crush. Brock ran right up to Joy and began flirting with her. "Flirt alert," Ash whispered to Misty. "I'm on it." Misty went up to Brock and pulled him by the ear away from Nurse Joy. "It's a hologram, Romeo." "Tell them the plan, Daddy!" exclaimed Bowser Jr., "tell them the plan!" Bowser stomped his foot down hard. "Alright, I'll make it sweet and simple. Nintendopolis has been in my sights for years. But Mario," he pointed to the Italian plumber, "Mario has thwarted my efforts every time!" "Yeah!" agreed Meowth. "Now it is time for my plan," Bowser continued, "our world and the other parallel worlds of Darkness will collide. And that earthquake, that was only the beginning of my plan." Peach's sister, Princess Daisy, who had her eyes on Luigi, spoke out. "And how do you plan on doing this?" she inquired of the monster. "That's for me to know and you to NEVER find out!" he shouted, "NAVU, let's roll!" The holograms began floating away through an opening in the ceiling of the underground room. Mario whispered to his younger brother and to the strong Donkey Kong. As the Ganondorf hologram, the last NAVU member, slipped through the ceiling, DK hoisted the Mario Brothers up. They were swallowed up. "Mario," cried Peach, "be careful!"  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6: LOOKING FOR BOWSER  
  
They were surrounded by stars. Mario and Luigi were in some sort of alternate universe. The atmosphere was very warm. "Where-a are we?" asked Luigi nervously. Mario shrugged. But, the weirdest thing about it was, they could walk. Lucky for them Luigi still had an old flashlight in his pocket, the same one he'd used to explore his inherited mansion. He turned it on and began looking around. Mario followed his brother close behind. The brothers were as quiet as could be. They were listening for any sign of NAVU, especially Bowser, they could find. All of a sudden Bowser Jr. ran into Mario from behind. The plumber and the dino both screamed. Bowser Jr. Ran the opposite way. "Follow him-a!" The Mario Brothers raced behind the creature. But, just as they were about to catch up with him, he ran under a pair of large, scaly legs. Mario and Luigi skidded to a stop. The looked up to see Bowser glared down on them. He was breathing heavily. "Mamma mia!" cried Mario. The brothers thought that Bowser would begin attacking or chasing them. But he didn't. He back flipped into a sea of light. Bowser Jr. followed close behind. Mario grabbed the larger Koopa be the tail and Luigi just barely made it in by hanging on to his brother's foot. They were at a small building in Hyrule, Link and Zelda's homeland. The brothers stood opposite of the father and son. Just then, Mario leaped out and threw a strong punch at Bowser. Bowser yelped in pain. He retaliated with a breath of burning fire. Mario and Luigi evaded the attack. It was then that Mario noticed Bowser holding something in his hand. It was a long stick like object. Bowser hurriedly slashed the stick to the ground. The ground began to shake. Luigi fell to the ground. "What's-a happening?" he asked. The next thing they knew, they were in Kirby's Fountain of Dreams. Bowser could transport locations with his sword. If he could do that, what else could he do with it? Bowser retracted into his shell. He turned himself into a whirling fortress of fury. He began spinning out towards the plumbers. "Duck!" Mario shouted. They, once again, evaded the attack. Bowser roared furiously in anger. He then stood up and held up the stick high in the sky. It was some sort of beam sword. Bowser transported the Brothers, his son, and himself to Mario's home, the Mushroom Kingdom. Then, before they knew it, the rest of NAVU had appeared and had Mario and Luigi surrounded.  
  
CHAPTER 7: THE FINAL FIGHT  
  
Mario and Luigi didn't know what to do. Mario tried a fireball attack on Ganondorf, but it was to no avail. The creepy creature sucked the fireballs into his body. Suddenly, two hands popped out of the ground. They were together and holding a triangular shaped object. Ganondorf knew what it was. Link and Zelda came out of the ground, the power of the Triforce strong. The ground began to rumble. The Nintendopolins! They all appeared. The Pokemon, Kirby, Ness, Roy and Marth, Daisy, Peach, Wario, Waluigi, Mr. Game and Watch, the Kongs, Team Starfox. Every last one of them. The NAVU all roared in anger. "Attack!" called Bowser. The scene was quiet at one second and became a brawl the next. Ash, Misty and Brock brought out their Pokémon to battle Team Rocket's. Samus began charging up her Blast attacks. All of the Kongs were dogpiling on top of King K. Rool. Kirby ran after his rival King Dedede, trying to suck him up. There was complete and total chaos. Mario was in the middle of trying to defeat a villain when he noticed Bowser and hurrying off with his beam sword. Mario went to follow him. Mario overheard him scream, "It's time for me to be king!" Bowser slammed the sword into the ground. Silence. Another earthquake began. The worlds were beginning to merge! Everyone but Mario and Bowser fell to the ground. Fire surrounded the evil dinosaur as he began transforming. He got bigger and bigger. He got meaner and meaner. He turned into the dreaded Giga Bowser. Everyone, even the members of NAVU, was shocked. The monster roared and stomped. Mario refused to show it, but he was scared to death of Giga Bowser. Mario turned around and yelled, "Nintendo Power!" "Nintendo Power!" the rest of the heroes yelled. All of a sudden an aura of light came upon them. The NAVU watched in both astonishment and disgust as the heroes' eyes closed and gave off a light that turned into Nintendo Power.  
  
Giga Bowser roared loudly as the light of the Nintendo Power shined. It turned so bright that it was hard to see. Suddenly, there was a strong blast of power that blasted towards all of the members of NAVU. They were shot far up into the sky. Team Rocket was use to the experience. Together, NAVU yelled, "NAVU's blasting off for good!" Giga Bowser's roar was heard in the distance.  
  
CHAPTER 8: HEROES  
  
A wide cheer fled through the citizens of Nintendopolis. Hugs and kisses and high-fives were exchanged. They had done it! They defeated NAVU and saved their world! Mario and Luigi each got a kiss on the cheek from Daisy and Peach. "You did it!" exclaimed Peach, "thank you so much, we're proud of you heroes." Luigi blushed. "No," said Mario, "we did it. All of the Nintendopolins, together."  
  
* * *  
  
The Nintendopolins all returned back to their homes. Life went on as usual. The Kongs kept on bee-boppin' around Donkey Kong Land. Ash continued his quest. Fox went back to his missions. And Mario went back to Isle Delfino to enjoy the rest his vacation: going to the beach, spending time with Peach, and after his biggest adventure ever - getting some sleep.  
  
THE END (Check out Nintendo World II. also on fanfiction.net) 


End file.
